Crafting
In Minecraft, players can use a crafting grid to create useful items. Players will be able to access a small 2x2 crafting grid in their Inventory. Small things can be crafted using this grid, however, a crafting table must be used to advance further in the game. Once the player constructs a crafting table using planks (four wooden planks in a 2x2 square), they are able to construct more advanced items such as tools, chests and furnaces. The crafting table has a larger 3x3 crafting grid and ability to create tools and weapons. Remember that some things take more time and effort to gather resources so you may craft them. Crafting utensils and other items you may need In order to craft items successfully, the player must make a shape of the desired item in the crafting grid. When the player is successful and it matches, the arrow leading to a single box has the desired item in it, and they can place it in the inventory. In Minecraft: Xbox 360. Xbox one Edition and Minecraft: Pocket Edition, it tells the player all the ingredients for the object the player is trying to craft unless in the Xbox one and 360 you pick otherwise, while in PC, the player must find out the recipes on their own. A crafting table is for crafting. The player has a 2x2 grid to craft in their inventory, but a crafting table uses a 3x3 grid. It is impossible to succeed in Minecraft without the use of a crafting table, as you need it to create pickaxes, armor, swords, and furnaces. In the PlayStation 4 Edition, the items needed to craft an object are displayed in the crafting grid without the need of recipes. This makes the crafting grid more of a visual 'ingredient' list. This is likely so that casual gamers can enjoy the game without the need to waste time with learning recipes, as well as lessen the already-high learning curve. Another possibility is that it is unwieldy to quickly move items around the inventory crafting grid using a controller alone (even with the touchpad, it is still not as easy as using a computer mouse). Console crafting system The Console Edition uses a simplified crafting system by default. It does not make use of the standard crafting interface, but still has similarities to the PC version's 2×2 and 3×3 crafting grids, making it a cross between the PC grid-based system and the Pocket Edition's MATTIS system. The interface does not require the player to place items in the correct place in a crafting menu, but instead simply displays the ingredients required to craft the selected item and allows the player to craft that item as long as the player has the required crafting ingredients. The crafting table orders all craftable items into seven categories:Tools & Weapons, Food, Armor,Mechanisms, Transportation, and Decoration. The interface for crafting fireworks, however, is the same as used in the PC edition. The crafting system can be changed to use the system from the computer edition for all recipes by checking the "Classic Crafting" option under "User Interface" in the options menu. Pressing X or Square opens the 2×2 crafting menu, and the 3×3 crafting menu when using a Crafting Table. The Armor tab is missing in the 2×2 as crafting any armor requires the use of a 3×3 crafting grid. The Wii U version does have the ability to touch on the interface. Pocket Edition or MATTIS Crafting System In Minecraft Pocket Edition, crafting is somewhat different and uses the Minecraft Advanced Touch Technology Interface System, also known as "MATTIS" crafting system. Although it displays the 2×2 and 3×3 grids, the items already appear in the correct slots. In the middle of the screen, there is a list that shows items that can be crafted with the items in the player's inventory. Items that can be crafted are prioritized and shown first. If the player has some but not all ingredients to craft an item, those show up after those that can be crafted and are shaded. In each slot, there is a number denoting how many times the player can craft that item with the current materials. The right side of the screen shows the grid with the items already placed for the selected item. Below the grid is the name of the item currently selected and a button used to craft, showing the quantity of the item given when crafted. If there isn't a sufficient amount of ingredients to craft an item, the missing ingredients appear shaded on the grid. When one taps on an ingredient within the grid, the name of that ingredient appears above the hot bar. To the left of the crafting grid are different tabs. The different tabs show different things that can be crafted. The Armour tab (Iron Chest plate) shows different types armor you can craft. The Crafting (Crafting Table) tab shows things you can craft that are tools or other misc. things that don't fit anywhere else. The Blocks (Dirt Block) tab shows different blocks you can craft. The player has the option to use a crafting table to give him/her many more choices. When the player taps the crafting table, the MATTIS pops up with crafting options. Complete recipe list To save space, some recipes are animated (requires JavaScript). Shapeless recipes are marked with a pair of intertwined arrows on the crafting table graphic, and fixed recipes with an exclamation mark.